


Certain Day

by toscaicpineapple



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Realization, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toscaicpineapple/pseuds/toscaicpineapple
Summary: One day in a hot summer day, Lancelot and Percival promised to have lunch together.





	Certain Day

**Author's Note:**

> It took me only a few hours before my idea turned into another WIP again.

Certain Day

One-Shot Story

by toscaicpineapple

* * *

_That one strong feeling_ _and_ _i'm falling love with you._  
  
_ That has never been my intention._  
  
_ It was overflowing and overwhelming, my guts cannot stand it, it bears rainbows and butterflies._  
  
_ I wasn't prepared._  
  
_ A red flare on my blue bright sky._  
  
_ As a reminder of your presence within my own world._  
  
_ I--_

"Lan-chan what you scribbled here i can't read the rest--"  
  
"WHOA VANE DON'T READ THAT, PUT THAT BACK--" Lancelot franctically run to grab back what was on Vane's hand and pull it back by force.  
  
Vane was surprised a moment, he grunts then he gave his usual carefree grin--with a hint of teasing--just showing that to Lancelot that now turned bright red.  
  
"You have the right to clean the whole thing but not to inspect what is that."  
  
"But i don't know if it was even a trash? Oh come on Lan-chan have i ever tell anyone your secrets?"  
  
"You did twice."  
  
"That was unintentionally i swear, Lan-chan." He whined and Lancelot cannot help but feel somewhat guilty.  
  
"Well anyway...don't ever tell that to any single soul."  
  
"Yes, sir." He whined again. Lancelot had no choice but to ruffles his hairs.  
  
And that was when Percival intruding in, cross his hand in front of his chest looking at those two, Lancelot by reflex off his hand from the blonde's head.  
  
"I have no single objection from anything here except i'm sure i had to wait for you for 5 minutes, Lancelot."  
  
Lancelot's heart jumped out from his throat, it is beating even faster and he couldn't find the best explanation of his absent from their appointed meeting time. So it was between surprised and guilty and he scared of so many things. Like what if Percival actually eavesdropping.  
  
"I'm sorry Percival! I'll get you right away!" He immediately get up and put his things randomly inside the bag, dashed out from his room and peeking at Vane for the last time before he gone. "Put the key on the usual place okay!"  
  
"Aye aye Lan-chan~"  
  
And both of them gone from the sight when Vane continue to cleaning Lancelot's room.  
  
"I want to go for lunch too." He comically cried while smiling.

* * *

It was lunch appointment. It was expected. for a formal lunch purpose but Percival seemingly has no interest at Lancelot's proposal.  
  
"I'm sorry to say this but seemingly you had no intention of hearing me at all." Lancelot put back his papers back on the table.  
  
"I heard all of it, i even remember every mispelled words you said 10 minutes ago."  
  
Lancelot is angry yet embarassed.  
  
And he sighed. "What is on your mind, honestly. I'm beggining of feel unease with every words on my presentation--is there something that wasn't satisfying you on my materials?"  
  
"It's not that, Lancelot."  
  
The brunette frowned, it wasn't like Percival at all when he is being all this...whimsical.  
  
"I actually never butt in someone's personal affair but--"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop it right there Percival. Explain 'personal affair'."  
  
"You and that mongrel are dating isn't that the most obvious thing--"  
  
Lancelot hysterically screamed on his heart, he want to wipe off his face, crying.  
  
"No! Where that conclusion came from!?"  
  
Percival turned unamused.  
  
"Okay first thing first, we are not dating each other, second, and OBVIOUSLY since we are not dating so your next argument of 'me being lovey dovey with Vane on public' is invalid."  
  
"But i haven't reach there yet."  
  
"All that rumours and it has to be you who try to confirm it, Mr. Oblivious."  
  
"I'm not oblivious--!"  
  
"Okay, let me ask again now, so that was this lunch all about?"  
  
Percival didn't give him any single verbal answer, but his uneasiness gesture indicate that was INDEED Percival's ulterior intention. The red head remain on his place, but making him said anything now won't get Lancelot into his answer of why Percival bothered to ask so. Is that really that annoying of them actually act in from of everyone? But he sure himself and Vane behave enough while working or while showing up in public. Now he lost in thought on which part that actually annoys Percival at this point.  
  
'But he is getting annoyed at almost everything...'  
  
"Lancelot."

"Oh yes, what is it, Percival?"  
  
"No..i'm sorry. My bad...i know that actually you are not dating him but Siegfried was insists that i have to confirm it from yourself since he was busy." His tone turned annoyed.  
  
Lancelot dumbfounded. Yes of course, OF COURSE Percival won't do that with his own innitiative how stupid of him to actually (did) think that Percival might have a single interest at him.  
  
So he just laughed over it, lightly. "Hahahaha! He must have told you to do a social routine lunch with someone again! Siegfried-san is sure so amazing at making you to actually do that."  
  
"Mind your own business, Lancelot. I'm not doing this again, i swear." He turned to usual Percival who Lancelot knows.  
  
The rest of the lunch was actually done with the actual presentation with them debating a bit but right before they jumped into some last pages of the reports, someone was calling for Lancelot.  
  
"Ah, that was a food vendor from the neighborhood town, can you read the rest by yourself? Let me hear your opinion when i return okay?" Lancelot hand him the papers and Percival only nodded in exchange.  
  
While Lancelot away from their table, Percival carefully inspect the rest of the report, read them throughly, flip every papers in caution.  
  
Until he reached the crippled last page.

He read and rephrase every single words on it.

_I was dreaming of being on your side._  
  
_ Someday when we already equal to each other._  
  
_ I hope it was the day that you'll recognize how i actually felt about you._  
  
_ But as the fate has brought us into our own destiny now i put that into my pandora box._  
  
_ Until one day, until forever, until you find that box._  
  
_ Certain day..._

The phrase stopped there.  
  
Percival wasn't giving any notable expression. His feature remain flat and unamused, but his eyes are gleaming, his chest it tightening...  
  
"The clams seems not cooked well...my guts feel so funny."

* * *

"Ah, thank you for the suggestion, Percival! You are really a life saver! Haha, let's have another social lunch like this!" He said half jokingly.  
  
Percival is menacingly glare at him.  
  
"Ah, you don't have to intimidate like that you know, i'm just joking..." Lancelot crack a smile before gather his belongings. "Okay, my lunch time over, time to get going."  
  
Percival insist to pay the bill since he was the one who invite the White Order's captain with his 'personal' interest and he stepped out from that restaurant with a weird feeling around his stomach.  
  
"I will take my way back to the order, see you later Percival!" Lancelot barely walk for a few meters before Percival is calling for him.  
  
"Lancelot!"  
  
He is turning around with summer breeze flew his hair to the side. For a moment that Lancelot looks so dazzling with the summer view as the background.  
  
"Hmm? Is there anything else you forgot?"  
  
Percival lost of words, he snapped back into reality and take a few seconds, searching for the most natural reasoning to save his face.  
  
"If you meet Siegfried tell him we need to talk at the usual place tonight."  
  
"Drinking again?" He chuckled. "Sure, sure, i'll tell him right away!" He waved his hand before jogging back to the order.

* * *

"Vane, that was sure a mountain of meats. You look really really happy." He just returned and informed that Vane was at the kitchen.  
  
"Lan-chan! You have to hear this! Siegfried-san came right after Lan-chan and Percy off, he asked if i had lunch yet and he gave me these tons of meats and herbs he even brought me some famous grilled steak from the central town!",  
  
"And he patted my head too!"  
  
Lancelot rapidly turned Vane way.  
  
"That was unfair! I want to be patted by Siegfried too!"  
  
Vane is only grinning ear to ear, approaching Lancelot. "How was the meeting?"  
  
Lanceloy chukcled. "It happened like usual, but seems like what you said, Siegfried's order." He sit at one of the chair, put his bag on the nearest table and took out the report.  
  
"I can imagine how scary Percy is." Vane sat beside him and peeking at the reports. "So it was an okay?"

"Yup! With a few of revisions and some debates we come to the conclusion that--aah!!" Lancelot screamed out of nowhere.  
  
"What's wrong Lan-chan!? Am i stepping on your foot again!?" Vane put off his legs from the smaller man immediately.  
  
Lancelot horrorly looking at him with the poem, slipped at the middle of the papers. "You have to know that was a moment that i made him read this report."  
  
"Isn't that bad!?" Vane also panicked. "Was he read them throughly!?"  
  
"I was only make him read the rest of the paper. But it has no guarantee of him not flipping over the pages...oh i'm so dead. How this cursed paper slipped there..oh my bahamut."  
  
"Lan-chan hang in there! Even it was there there's still chance of Percy not even bother to read it--!"  
  
Lancelot beaming in awkward wide smile. "YES! You are right, he might have just passed this page and may not even bothered by it...",  
  
"...he won't realize either i guess." He begin to chuckled weakly.  
  
"Lan-chan..."  
  
Lancelot follow with a soft laugh after put that paper away back to his bag. "Come on, we should discuss the revisions!"  
  
And that certain day passed like usual, except for Percival who got another 'Social Lunch' appointment, arranged by Siegfried.

**Author's Note:**

> *repeating vanlance summer's fate episode 999999x*


End file.
